les 4 professeurs du futur
by ma chtite crevette
Summary: VT,harry et ses amis remontent dans le temps des maraudeurs afin de changer le passé .Ils deviennent profs mais qui a dit que les profs étaient des gens stricts et sans aucune fantaisie ?Pas les maraudeurs et les Wilds en tout cas ...venez lire !
1. Chapter 1

**Petit topo de l'histoire (je ne voudrais pas que mes lecteurs soient complètement paumé dès le début ,ça ferait désordre ):**Harry a vaincu Lord Voldemort et épousé Ginny .Ron a fait de même avec Hermione .Malgré tout ,Harry décide de remonter le temps afin de détruire Voldemort à ses début et laisser ses parents survivre .Pour cela ,il pend un poste à Poudlard à l'époque des Maraudeurs afin de garder un oeil sur ce qu'il se passe à l'école ...Maintenant l'histoire sinon je vais finir par tout vous raconter et ce sera plus la peine que je publie ...lol

**En 2015 ,9h du matin, dans une chambre de Godric's Hollow.**

Harry s'éveilla lentement et sortit du lit sans gêner la superbe jeune femme qui dormait à côté de lui .Peine perdu car Ginny s'éveilla et s'étira avec un petit soupir de contentement.

- "Comment allezvous Monsieur Potter ?"Demanda t'elle en l'enlaçant.

- "Très bien Madame Potter." répondit il en l'embrassant.

Ginny eut un petit sourire devant le nom .Son nom.Celui de l'homme qu'elle avait épousé voilà 3 ans sous un chaud soleil de printemps .Elle eut un soupir, en pensant que leur départ était aujourd'hui .Pendant un an, ils avaient tout mis au point avec le professeur Dumbledore. (_Crevette : aurais je oublier de vous dire qu'il était vivant dans mon histoire ? Oups ! Bah, tant qu'on y est Sirius aussi est vivant..Non, ne me remerciez pas, c'est tout naturel !!)_ Même si cela était risqué ,c'était une chance non -négligeable de tout changer .Durant les dernières heures avant le départ ,elle repensa à la manière dont Harry avait annoncé son projet de voyage temporel ..

FLASHBACK:

Harry avait réuni tout le monde : la famille Weasley ,les anciens Maraudeurs ,les professeurs Macgonagal et Dumbledore ainsi que tous ses amis les plus proches susceptibles de l'aider dans son projet .Il se leva devant l'assemblée et annonça son projet :

- "Voilà, cela fait bientôt 5 ans que j'ai vaincu Voldemort .J'ai mûrement réfléchi et j'ai décidé de remonter le temps .Si je remonte au temps des Maraudeurs, plus précisément leur septième année, j'aurais alors le pouvoir de changer certaines choses.."

- "Comme tes parents n'est ce pas ?" demanda Sirius d'une voix atone.

- "Oui mais également faire en sorte que tu ne sois jamais incarcéré." répondit le survivant en regardant son parrain dans les yeux.

- "Mais Voldemort est toujours vivant à cette époque !"S'exclama Neville horrifié.

- "Effectivement .Mais j'ai eu vent d'une info qui me permettrait de le battre à l'époque des Maraudeurs.."Expliqua Harry.

- "Tu as conscience que tu changerais le passé entier ?"Demanda Remus Lupin en regardant Harry.

- "Oui et c'est pour ça que je souhaite le faire." répliqua le survivant sur un ton définitif.

Ginny se leva et prit alors la parole après avoir interroger les autres du regard :

- "Moi, mon frère et Hermione n'avons qu'une seule question à te poser : Quand est ce qu'on part ?"

- "Quoi ?...Mais je n'ai jamais dit ..."bredouilla Harry.

- "Harry .Ce n'est pas la peine de protester ; tu sais très bien que l'on va t'accompagner .Alors ne perd pas de temps en essayant de nous décourager ..."répliqua Hermione avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Le survivant soupira et capitula : on ne peut pas changer des têtes de mules !

- "Très bien ! Le départ est prévu pour la rentrée de la prochaine année scolaire à Poudlard.»

- "Nous avons pensé qu'il vaudrait mieux que Harry et ses amis prennent la place de professeurs de Poudlard .Il serait ainsi aux premières loges pour savoir ce qu'il se passe dans le monde magique .Je pense m'envoyer une lettre afin de me prévenir de la situation .Me connaissant comme je me connais, je suis sûr que je n'y verrai pas d'objection.»Conclut le directeur de Poudlard.

- "Mais concernant l'élément qui vous permettra de partir là-bas ?" se renseigna le professeur MacGonagall en fonçant les sourcils.

- "C'est là que j'interviens je suppose .Je pense être en mesure de préparer quelque chose qui fera l'affaire pour un voyage dans le temps ..."déclara Luna d'un ton absent.

- "Il faudra tout de même changer légèrement vos apparences ..."commença Neville songeur en regardant le groupe de futurs voyageurs.

- "Car je ressemble énormément à mon père !"Finit Harry en riant.

- "Je peux trouver 2 ou 3 sorts mais je pense que la ressemblance restera quand même mais de façon atténué ..."déclara Hermione en se frottant le menton.

- "Mais pour le courrier et les visites..Vous ne comptez pas nous laisser sans nouvelles pendant une année entière, c'est beaucoup trop long pour moi !" s'exclama Sirius en se levant d'un air tragique.

- "La création d'un deuxième prototype ne posera aucun problème et il nous servira à cela ..."répondit Luna déjà dans ses plans de constructions.

- "Bon, alors plus d'objection ?"Répliqua l'héritier Potter en se frottant les mains.

FIN DU FLASH BACK.

Ron et Hermione étaient enfin arrivés et les sortilèges de transformation avaient été appliqués .Toutefois, Harry fut pris d'un léger doute en se voyant dans une glace :

- "Les changements sont vraiment mineurs .Vous croyez que vous ne vous douterez de rien ?"Demanda t'il aux anciens Maraudeurs.

- "Harry, tu nous vexes ! Nous connaissant, tu sais très bien que nous allons faire notre petite enquête ...Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu n'as rien à craindre de nous ! A part quelques farces..»S'écria Sirius en donnant une bourrade à son filleul.

- "De toute manière, l'équipe enseignante a été mise au courant et fera de son mieux pour vous aider." déclara Dumbledore d'un ton calme.

- "Il est temps de partir.»Déclara Madame Weasley en serrant sa fille et son fils une dernière fois dans ses bras.

Luna leur tendit le portoloin temporel qui était un petit portrait d'un dragon qui crachait du feu .Alors que les voyageurs partaient dans un éclair de lumière rouge, Madame Weasley cria :

- "N'oubliez pas de revenir pour les fêtes !"

_Petit papotage de l'auteur :le trouve un peu court ... mouais ,bon je suppose que le premier chap l'est toujours ...les chaps prochains seront semble -t'il (pas semble t'il ,c'est toi qui tape non ?) beaucoup plus longs ...l'idée trottait depuis pas mal de temps dans ma tête et comme pour la grippe ,il faut l'extraire pour savoir ce que l'on veut en faire ... serait -il possible de me laisser une petite reviews ,rien que pour me rassurer..._

_Merci d'avance de votre superbe compréhension !!!_


	2. discours ,banquet et tête nouvelle

_Grande Salle ; 20h30._

Les lumières de la Grande Salle brillaient de mille feu .Dans cette atmosphère bruyante des retrouvailles ,les 4 Maraudeurs ,composés de Remus Lupin ;Peter Pettigrow ,Sirius Black et James Potter ,discutaient joyeusement avec 3 de leurs condisciples féminins :Lily Evans ,Elisabeth Nicholson et Marianne Chandler ._(crevette :attention ,nous allons entrer dans une phase de description !veuillez attacher vos ceintures .)_James se passa machinalement une main dans ses cheveux ,qu'il portait ébouriffés et réajusta ses lunettes devant ses yeux marrons chocolats .Une amie de sa mère avait dit ,un jour en plaisantant qu'il était une invitation à la gourmandise avec ses yeux chocolats et ses muscles et tablettes de chocolat .Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son meilleur ami .Sirius adressait un sourire enjôleur à leurs amies .Il jouait de son charme avec ses cheveux noirs tombant ,devant ses yeux bleus nuit ,avec une élégance désinvolte que jamais personne n'avait pu copier et que James enviait .Il remarque que son ami avait encore grandi .Cette nouvelle allait faire des ravages dans la gente féminine .Un bâillement à sa gauche attira son attention .Remus essayait d'étouffer les répercutions de la précédente pleine lune sur son organisme .Des cernes marquaient encore ses yeux dorés et ses cheveux dorés étaient encore humide de la douche qu'il avait pris à guider les élèves jusqu'aux calèches .Toutefois le plus absent de la conversation était sans aucun doute Peter .Celuici regardait l'échange en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux bruns et clignait ses yeux noirs de façon répété ,signe qu'il n'écoutait plus .Si James avait eu un grand plaisir en revenant à Poudlard pour sa dernière année ,c'était parce que les 'Wild' comme on les surnommait étaient devenues leurs amies .Leur attitude envers les garçons avait changé lorsque celles-ci avaient surpris les Maraudeurs aidant Remus à remonter dans leur dortoir après une pleine lune particulièrement pénible .Une longue discussion avait eu lieu et les filles avaient promis de garder le secret des Maraudeurs comme s'il était le leur .

FLASH BACK

- "Ce n'est pas possible ! Vous n'avez pas fait tout ça !"S'était exclamé Lily stupéfaite après qu'ils leur aient fait le récit de leurs aventures.

- "Si .Seulement, vous comprendrez que nous devions vous effacer tout souvenir de cette nuit ..."avait conclu Sirius en sortant sa baguette magique.

- "Vous n'allez pas faire ça pour la simple et bonne raison que ..."avait commencé Elisabeth

- "Que nous étions déjà au courant du secret de Remus ..."avait continué Marianne

- "Et que nous avions déjà décidé de ne rien révélé."Conclut Lily.

- "Depuis quand ?" questionna Remus malgré ses blessures.

- "Depuis notre première année .Tu nous intriguais et quand il y a un mystère à résoudre soit sur que les Wilds le résolvent !" répondit Lily avec un sourire.

- "Mais je ne vous dégoûte pas ?" demanda Remus les yeux baissés.

- "Bah, moi personnellement je connais pire que ça !"Rigola Lily.

- "Et pis t'as seulement un petit soucis de fourrure.."Fit Elisabeth.

- "Un petit coup de folie une fois par mois ! C'est pas comme si t'avais des tendances zoophiles ..."plaisanta Marianne.

- "T'as pas des tendances zoophiles hein ?" s'effraya Lily devant le silence stupéfait des garçons.

- "Mais non !"S'exclama le loupgarou tandis que les autres éclataient de rire.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Ils débattaient actuellement sur un proverbe moldu qui était 'ce ne sont pas les plus forts qui gagnent mais ceux qui gagnent qui sont les plus fort.'Et si Lily avait pu se douter que cela se passerait ainsi, jamais elle n'aurait réagi à la plainte de Sirius sur sa défaite aux échecs face à Lunard .Néanmoins, le débat fut écourter par le discours du directeur de Poudlard, surnommé affectueusement le vieux fou par Patmol :

- "Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Une nouvelle année commence .Je vais donc vous faire mon petit discours de début d'année .A la réponse d'un courrier d'un des élèves, il n'est pas question de désactiver le système anti-intrusion masculine dans les dortoirs féminins .Désolé ..."

Tout le groupe dévisagea Sirius qui s'exclama :- "Quoi ?"

- "T'es vraiment un cas désespéré mon vieux !"Fit Lunard en lui donnant un coup derrière la tête.

- "J 'ai le grand plaisir de vous annoncer que suite à la demande expresse de congé sabbatique des 3 professeurs et de l'infirmière ,j'ai réussi à trouver 4 jeunes gens qui ont accepté de mettre en jeu leur santé pour vous faire cours .J'ai bien sur mis en grade ces personnes contre le bizutage et la présence d'éléments perturbateurs dans cet établissement .Ils m'ont affirmé en avoir connu de pire !Souhaitons leur bonne chance .Je vais donc vous les présenter :Madame Hermione Granger qui enseignera la Métamorphose ."Continuait le directeur.

Hermione n'avait pas eu à changer son apparence comme ses parents étaient moldus .Elle souria gentiment aux élèves en inclinant la tête.

- "Madame Ginny Pretto, qui sera de service à l'infirmerie.."Débuta Albus.

- "Et qui espère pour vous que nous n'aurons pas à faire connaissance de manière prolongé !"Rigola la rouquine.

Il y eut de grands éclats de rire dans la salle ,suivi bien vite de regards admiratifs pour les deux jeunes femmes .Ginny avait conservé sa chevelure de feu ,qu'elle avait foncé mais ses yeux étaient maintenant d'un brun foncé presque noir.

- "Nous avons aussi le bonheur de présenter Monsieur Ron Granger .Il sera professeur de vol et arbitre des matchs pour le Quidditch."Expliqua Le vieux fou.

Ron redressa la tête à l'annonce de son nom .Ainsi chacun pu constater son lien de parenté avec Ginny car il avait effectué les mêmes changements que sa soeur.

- "Pour finir, Monsieur Harry Pretto qui aura la difficile tâche d'enseigner la DCFM et sera aussi responsable de la maison Gryffondor."Conclut Dumbledore.

Si les deux jeunes enseignantes avaient conquis les garçons, des murmures admiratifs coururent lorsqu'Harry lança un sourire aux élèves qui le dévisageaient .Celuici avait gardé ses cheveux fous mais avait ôté ses lunettes et changé ses yeux pour des prunelles d'une couleur verte plus banale.

_Couloir de Poudlard ,2ème étage ,21h30._

- "Il te ressemble.'lança Lunard, tandis qu'ils sortaient de la Grande Salle.

- "C'est vrai qu'il a un je -ne sais-quoi qui me fait penser à toi .En tout cas, plutôt pas mal les nouveaux profs féminins ...j'irai bien tenter ma chance !"Fit Sirius avec un sourire démoniaque.

- "Tu peux pas .Elles sont mariées."L'interrompit Lily.

- "Quoi ? Mais avec qui ?"S'exclama l'animagus ébahi.

- "Bah avec les nouveaux prof tiens ! T'as pas remarqué qu'ils portaient le même nom ?"Pouffa Elisabeth.

- "Sont peut être frère et soeurs ?"Lança le chien avec espoir.

- "Non, pas avec la façon dont ils les regardent .Ce serait de l'inceste." répliqua Marianne.

- "Faudra te contenter des étudiantes mon vieux !"Fit James en lui donnant une tape affectueuse.

- "Aucune justice en ce bas monde !"S'écria Black d'un air dramatique.

- "Petite demande : pourriez vous leur laisser assurer au moins leurs premiers cours avant de les rendre fou."Demanda Lily.

- "Pour nous perdre de réputation ! Pas question !"S'indigna Sirius.

- "On aura au moins essayer !"Soupira Elisabeth.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, chacun monta dans se chambre pour se coucher.

_Petit bavardage de l'auteur : à la demande générale (ma boîte mail a été littéralement prise d'assaut !), je vous mets la site..Normalement le prochain chap sera sur les premiers cours de Harry …ça risque d'être intéressant …je rentre d'une aprèsmidi de jardinage (j'ai mal partout) et je suis hyper morte mais comme je sus une âme charitable je vous mets la suite..Pouvez vous continuer à me bombarder de reviews ??J'adore voir mon père catastrophé devant tous les messages …et pis j'aime avoir de vos nouvelles aussi !!_

Sasablack : Sirius est de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !! Je rigole !! Je te mets la suite mais laisser moi le temps de taper …xx

Nolyssa : m'embrasser est un peu excessif non ? J'ai laissé Sirius en vie 1) parce que j'adore (mon parrain lui ressemble) ce perso 2) parce que je compte le faire intervenir dans mon histoire..Xx

Tadzio : voilà la suite !! À la prochaine !!!Xx

Myvaughn –Sark : le choc des générations va te plaire..Je crois même que ça ferait un très bon titre …à creuser !!Xx

Virg05 : houlà !calme !! Tu risque de me faire rougir..Mon médecin va t'adorer si tu me fais tomber malade (il se plaint que je n'ai presque pas besoin de lui) voilà la suite mais pitié pas malade !!! S'te plait !!Xx

Misscerise : ça a le mérite d'être clair !! La voilà !!Xx

Callistofall04 : je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne pas te décevoir !!Xx

Khouloude : une fan ??Mon dieu, j'ai un fan !! Respire, calme, ça arrive à tous les auteurs voyons !! Houlà, il va falloir que je m'y mette sérieusement si je ne veux pas perdre mon fan..Xx

Nanou01 :j'ai pas grand-chose à répondre à part MERCI ET VOILA LA SUITE !!Xx

Gwen : pourquoi j'abandonnerai une fic qui plait apparemment autant..Tant que vous me resterez fidèle, je vous régalerais de mes chaps !!Xx

Caro (as) : tite quest : pourquoi le (as) ?? Enfin voilà la suite !!Xx

Sandrine : voilà la suite..J'espère qu'elle te plaira !!Xx

Lily-X-Lily : je te dis pas comme je me suis emmêlé les pinceaux e le tapant.. Je comprenais plus le sens de ma phrase..En tout cas la suite est dans les bacs !!Xx


	3. premier cours ,première blague

_Chambre du professeur de DCFM ; 7h00 _

- "Harry ! Harry ! Réveillestoi !"Criait une voix féminine à l'oreille de l'endormi.

- "Hmmmm!Fatigué ! Veux dormir !"Protesta le dormeur en se retournant de l'autre côté.

- "Harry James Potter, tu vas lever ton corps d'attrapeur super craquant et tu vas aller donner cours à tes élèves sinon ...pas de câlins ce soir !" menaça la voix d'un ton menaçant.

- "J'me lève ! J'me lève ! Pas besoin de me menacer !"Protesta Harry en se levant d'un bond.

Il s'habilla d'un coup de baguette mais hésitait encore à descendre .Il avait le trac..Y aller, c'était un peu signer son arrêt de mort non ? Alors qu'il estimait préférable de replonger sous la couette, Ginny le força à se rendre à la Grande Salle pour manger un peu.

Un seul coup d'oeil à Ron lui permit de savoir que son meilleur ami n'avait pas meilleur mine que lui : un trac pas croyable se voyait comme un néon.

- "Alors prêts pour vos premiers cours ?"Demanda le directeur poliment.

- "Si je vous dis que je préfèrerais affronter un magyar à pointes, vous me croyez ?" répliqua Harry en tournant un regard affolé vers Dumbledore.

- "Allons, allons ! Ils ne vont pas vous manger ! Et puis, vous commencer par les premières années Poufsouffle et Serdaigle .Ce sont en général les plus calme."Le rassura le professeur Flitwick.

- "Calme ! Calme ! C'est vite dit !"Protesta le professeur Slughorn.

- "Harry, tu ne te plaindras que lorsque tu auras eu les maraudeurs .il parait que leur bizutage est terrible !" l'informa Hermione qui beurrait un toast pour son époux.

- "Merci de nous remonter le courage Mione .Tu nous aides vachement."Fit Ron d'un air sombre.

- "Bah ! De toute façon, ça peut pas être pire que ta demande en mariage !"Ironisa Ginny avec un sourire malicieux.

Harry déglutit, rougit de honte à ce souvenir .Il commença à prier le ciel que personne ne pose de question à ce sujet ...Mais les dieux avaient décidé de l'humilier jusqu'au bout.

- "Qu'est e qui s'est passé ?"Demanda le professeur Sinistra d'un air intéressé.

- "Ce monsieur ,ici présent ,avait décidé de partir en voyage durant un an afin d'être de retour pour le mariage de ses meilleurs amis .Malheureusement ,les hiboux sont pour les chiens et ledit Harry n'a pas pris la peine de donner de nouvelle pendant un an !Vous pouvez imaginer notre réaction lorsqu'il apparaît un soir durant le dîner .Eclat de joie général ,embrassades ,sermon etc. ...Mais c'est alors que monsieur s'avance vers moi et bafouille : 'Voilà ...j'ai bien réfléchi ...et je me sis dit que ...eh bien que ce serait grandiose si ...enfin si tu veux bien ,je ne te force pas et je comprendrais que tu dises non avec un abruti tel que moi ...et ...'Et il part dans un monologue de 10 minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par dire : 'Est ce que tu veux m'épousseter ?'.Alors là, tout le monde éclate de rire .Harry, qui s'est rendu compte de sa gaffe, réitère sa question : 'Veux-tu m'épouser ?'.Raconta l'infirmière d'un ton tragique.

A la fin de son récit, on pouvait voir pour la première fois de Poudlard, tous les enseignants morts de rire à la grande stupéfaction de leurs élèves .Ceux ci se demandaient ce qui se passaient lorsqu'ils eurent, eux aussi, droit à un échantillon de l'humour du couple Pretto .En effet, Harry souriant largement se mit à déclamer tout haut :

- "Ses yeux sont verts comme un crapaud frais du matin

Ses cheveux noirs comme un corbeau, il est divin

C'est mon héros et c'est mon roi

Je voudrai tant qu'il soit à moi ..."

Il ne put finir car l'infirmière renversa le pichet de jus de citrouille sur sa tête .Le prof poète s'enfuya poursuivi par Ginny et les rires de la Grande Salle.

Harry arriva à sa salle à bout de souffle .Il faut dire qu'être poursuivi par une rouquine survoltée n'est pas fait pour vous aider à garder le souffle .Il soupira et s'assit à son bureau en fermant les yeux .Les mains croisés derrière la nuque et les pieds sur le bureau, c'est ainsi que le découvrirent les élèves en entrant dans la salle .Sans ouvrir les yeux, il demanda :

- "Qui peut me citer l'un des sorts de défense les plus basiques? 3éme rang à gauche près de la fenêtre."

L'élève en question sursauta et répondit d'une voix atone :

- "Euh ...le flipendo ?"

- "BIP!Mauvaise réponse mais vous êtes sur la bonne voie .Qui peut m'expliquer l'erreur de votre camarade ? Oui?"Interrogea le prof en se tournant vers une petite fille aux nombreuses taches de rousseurs.

- "Il a cité un sort d'attaque et non un sort de défense."Expliqua la petite en gardant la main levée.

- "Bonne réponse ! Et je peux vous dire que si vous lancez un flipendo au lieu d'un sort de défense, il n'y a pas que vous qui risqué d'être surpris !"Rétorqua Harry avec un sourire malicieux.

Ses élèves rigolèrent et se sentant à l'aise, ils continuèrent à répondre aux questions de leur professeur .Ils se montraient plus d'embarras lorsqu'ils se trompaient car Harry avait le don de tourner leurs fautes en dérision ...

Harry reçut ensuite les 3èmes années auxquels il annonça qu'il leur enseignerai la défense contre les créatures des ténèbres .Ce qui les rendit ravis quand il leur annonça son intention d'étudier les épouvantards ,les strangulots etc. ...

La matinée fila à une vitesse affolante et voilà qu'arriva le déjeuner.

_Grande Salle ; 12h._

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à manger, le survivant eut la surprise de voir Hermione accourir vers Ron qui avait, semble t'il, décidé de noyer Sirius dans son potage ...Attendez !!!Noyez Sirius ????Hermione surgit et aggripa le professeur de vol par sa manche.

- "Mais calmetoi, ce n'est pas grave !!De toute façon, je n'aimais pas la déco de cette salle..Ce sera l'occasion de la refaire .Calme toi !"Tentais de l'apaiser sa femme.

- "Rien à foutre de ta salle de classe ! Je ne supporte pas ce Don Juan boutonneux qui se permet de draguer MA femme !!"Vociférait Ron en continuant à nouer Sirius, malgré ses mouvements pour se dégager.

- "Ron, espèce de jaloux impénitent, c'est pas grave !!De plus, je te rappelle que noyer des élèves est interdit par le règlement .Et si tu réussissais, tu aurais plein de paperasses à remplir."Le calma le professeur de métamorphose en lui prenant les deux mains dans les siennes.

Tandis que son époux s'éloignait en direction de la table des professeurs, Hermione se tourna vers les maraudeurs, ou se qui en restait :

- "Au fait ; tant que j'y pense, vous êtes en retenue ce soir .Vous repeindrez la salle de cours de façon moldue .A ce soir !"

Les garçons la suivirent des yeux, ébahis par sa sérénité .Sirius recracha la soupe qu'il avait avalé pendant sa 'noyade' et maugréa :

- "Totalement cinglé ce mec !"

- "Faut dire que vous n'y avez pas été de main morte !"Répliqua Lily en s'installant à côté de Remus pour quémander un renseignement .Sirius, de méchante humeur, tourna son regard vers Cornedrue qui s'étouffait littéralement de rire, pour une raison inconnue.

- "Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?"Aboya le chien.

- "PHRRR (ceci est un fou rire contenu à l'écrit, ne me demandez pas de le retenter pitié .C'est horriblement humiliant !), Don Juan boutonneux ! Il t'a traité de Don Juan boutonneux !"Pouffait le cerf en essayant de se contrôler.

- "Faux frère !Au fait c'est le tour de la DCFM cette aprèsmidi non ?"Intervint Sirius pour changer de sujet.

- "Ouaip ! Va falloir cartonner ! D'après les cours précédents, il parait qu'il est génial.."Annonça Remus en se servant du dessert.

_Salle de DCFM; 13h40_

A leur arrivée, les 7èmes années trouvèrent leur prof assis à son bureau .Nonchalamment, il faisait tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts en sifflotant.

- "Ca, c'est une marque d'arrogance ou de stupidité ?" murmura Sirius en s 'installant.

- "Ni l'une, ni l'autre Monsieur Black .Simplement de bonne humeur."Rétorqua son futur filleul.

Ledit Black rougit en voyant le prof le regarder avec des yeux malicieux.

- "Bon .Je suppose que vous avez déjà eu un bon nombre de discours interminable sur les ASPICS donc je tâcherai de faire de mon mieux.."Commença Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Alors que tout le monde s'attendait à un discours mortellement ennuyeux, l'enseignant prononça :

- "Alors blablabla ASPICS important blablabla votre avenir blablabla aucun échec blablabla discipline blablabla etc. ...Voilà!"

Les élèves se regardèrent interloqués et éclatèrent de rire.

- "Ah oui ! Un petit truc ! On m'a prévenu que dans cette classe se trouvait un groupe de farceur .Je tiens à leur dire que j'espère que leurs blagues seront drôles et sauront me prendre par surprise .J'ai passé une partie de ma scolarité avec un duo de farceur qui n'ont pas hésité à pirater un examen important pour mettre le bazar .Alors vous voyez, je suis prêt à tout !"Intervint-il en regardant les maraudeurs avec un air de défi.

Les 4 garçons toisèrent leur professeur du regard .Jamais un adulte n'avait si bien réagi à l'idée d'un bizutage maraudesque !Sans autre préambule ,Harry commença son cours en leur exposant que pour le premier trimestre ,ils allaient comblé leurs lacunes ;puis au second trimestre ,ils se lanceraient dans l'invention d'un sort d'attaque et de défense par duo .Pour finir ,le troisième trimestre serait consacré aux duels .Le programme semblait convenir à tout le monde car personne n'émis la moindre protestation .Alors qu'Harry allait poser un question ,il se retrouva affublé d'une robe de sorcier jaune canari et ses cheveux prirent une coloration violet fluo .Alors que leurs condisciples se tournaient vers eux pour les féliciter ,les maraudeurs disparurent dans un nuage de fumée et la classe put les voir dans le même accoutrement que leur professeur .

- "Mais comment ça se fait ! C'est pas normal !"S'exclama Remus abasourdi.

- "Ne cherchez pas c'est moi."Intervint Harry qui regardait sa robe d'un air amusé.

- "Mais comment vous avez su que.."Commença James surpris.

- "Disons que, depuis ma 4ème année, je fais attention à ce que je mange lorsqu'il y a des farceurs dans la salle."Le coupa le professeur.

- "Pourquoi on n'a rien remarqué ?" s'insurgea Sirius.

- "j'ai 'accidentellement' laissé traîner le pain que j'ai mangé ce midi prêt de vos assiettes ..."expliqua le survivant.

- "Mais pourquoi vous l'avez mangé si vous saviez ?"Demanda Remus étonné.

- "Je l'ai fait exprès .La preuve que les profs aussi ont bon coeur .J'ose espérer que vous ferez preuve d'autant d'ingéniosité pour vos essais en sorts ..."répliqua Harry alors que la sonnerie retentissait.

- "Cependant, j'aurais du normalement vous punir mais ...après la retenue donnée par Hermione, la tentative de meurtre sur l'un de vous et enfin, la blague qui se retourne contre vous ...je pense que vous en avez assez bavé ; donc pas de sanction !"Annonça l'enseignant aux 4 sorciers tandis que les autres sortaient.

- "Peut être pour eux mais pas pour toi !"Intervint une vois féminine très en colère.

Ils se retournèrent pour voir l'infirmière entrer d'un pas rageur et se planter face à leur prof de DCFM, qui sembla se ratatiner sur luimême.

- "Harry Jimmy Pretto ! Tu savais que ce pain était empoisonné ?"Interrogea Ginny les mains sur les hanches.

- "Oui, mais ..."commença Harry, mal à l'aise.

- " Et tu m'en as quand même donné ?"S'insurgea l'infirmière.

- "Oui mais ..."répéta le jeune homme.

- "Tu n'es qu'un abruti irresponsable qui ..."commença-t'elle.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir car Harry l'embrassait fougueusement, sous le regard gêné des maraudeurs .Alors que Ginny s'apprêtait à passer ses mains sous la chemise de l'attrapeur, celuici la repoussa en riant :

- "Voyons Ginny, pas devant les enfants !"

La jeune femme cligna des yeux et remarqua ,pur la première fois les 4 garçons ,qui regardaient leurs pieds comme si c'était la chose la plus importante du monde .Contre toute attente ,elle éclata de rire en montrant son époux du doigt :

- "Toi, tu vas me le payer !"

- "Où tu veux, quand tu veux !"Répliqua-t'il avec un clin d'oeil aguicheur ; puis se tournant vers se 4 élèves :

- "Vous n'avez pas cours là ?"

- "Euh si potion !" répondit Remus en jetant un regard à l'infirmière qui écrivait un mot à la hâte.

Elle leur tendit le bout de papier et leur dit :

- "Vous n'aurez qu'à donner ça à Slughorn pour votre retard !"

Les maraudeurs ne demandèrent pas leurs restes et filèrent avant d'avoir le droit à une nouvelle leçon sur 'comment clouer le bec à une femme qui vous crie dessus ?'

- "Ce type est génial !"Explosa Sirius, une fois hors de la salle.

- "Je sens que je vais adorer cette année !"Commenta le loupgarou avec un hochement de tête.

- "C'est le premier prof qui nous encourage à faire des bêtises !"Pouffa Cornedrue.

Les 4 grands farceurs de Poudlard s'en allèrent en potion avec la ferme conviction que cette année serait la meilleure de toute leur scolarité.

_Hyper long !4 pages !!J'ai cru mourir !!! De plus je me suis sonné le bras gauche, super pratique pour taper ...niveau blague, il va falloir que je retrouve mon manuel du petit farceur ...à moins que je ne demande à on frère ...hum ; il faut creuser la question !!Je tiens à vous informer que je ne publie pas ce weekend..Mon cousin se marie et je dois assisté à la cérémonie (qu'est ce qui m'a pris d'accepter de lire ???)Puis au repas ce qui veut donc dire que je vais être ttttrrrrèèèèssss fatigué..Rien que d' y penser ça me fatigue !allez, je vais me coucher !_

Gaby 27 : comme tu vois, ils se débrouillent très bien !! Je peux t'assurer que les maraudeurs ne vont pas en rester là !!

Gwen : petite info mais ne le dit à personne c'est notre secret : en fait Harry va être jaloux de James pas de Sirius …mais Chut !! Ne le dit à personne !!Par contre pour la longueur, je fais ce que je peux !! Très gentil de m'avoir laisser 2 reviews !!

Aurélien : cette reviews à été bâtie comme un poème !! Mais tu sais il faut bien finir les chap un jour ou l'autre …voilà un beau chap rien que pour toi !!Lol

Nolyssa : réjouis toi la suite est là !! Amuse toi bien !!

Virg 05 : que d'adjectif pour moi !!Merci merci !!C'est donc toi la responsable de mon mal de bras !!Grrr attend que je t'attrape !!Tiens, en parlant des wilds, tu m'as donné une idée sur ce qu'elles pourraient faire …c'est intéressant ….mais tu ne sauras pas c'est quoi !!

Gwen T Jedusor Black : voilà la suite !!!En espérant qu'il te plaira !!

Meliasan : bravo bien deviné !! Tu gagnes 10 centimes !!(Je dois déjà 952158515 euros à une copine, suis un peu fauchée !!)Humilier les maraudeurs..Humilier les maraudeurs !! Mais oui voilà une super idée mais en fait ce serait plus amusant s'ils les humiliaient sans s'en rendre compte …plus subtil !!

Celilys : si tu es fidèle au poste (ou à l'écran) je te laisse la suite pour te régaler les yeux …

LilyX Lily : je n'ai qu'un mot à dire pour ta reviews : MERCI !!!

Adelhaidis : ce qu'il reste de Sirius, eh ben tu le vois : un potage au cabot (quel gâchis pour la soupe !!!)Lol

Sweety : le premier cours de Harry t'a plu ??J'adorerais avoir un prof comme ça !!

Misscerise : je l'ai dit, je le répète et le reredit : je suis sadique !! C'est pour ça que je coupe quand ça devient intéressant !!!

Nanou01 : ben tu vois à mon avis il aurait mieux fait de se taire …c'est juste mon avis hein !

Diane : explosif ??Mais je dirais feu d'artifesant !!! Voyons !!Lol

Touraz : ça va exploser moi je le dis !! Mettons le fait de laisser 2 groupes comme ça dans le même coin ….personne n'en sortiras vivant !!


	4. Chapter 4

_Porte de l'infirmerie ; 7h50._

- « Tu sais quoi ? Je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée… »déclara une voix féminine.

- « Ah tu m'énerves ! Tu étais d'accord avec l'idée qu'il faut qu'on se venge ! »s'énerva une deuxième voix.

- « Et pis si elle veut pas, ça nous coûte rien de demander des renseignements.. »tempéra une troisième voix.

Les jeunes femmes qui avaient parlé ainsi étaient les Wilds..Ainsi nommées parce que personne n'avait jamais pu leur imposé quoi que ce soit..Mais ce qu'avait fait leurs condisciples masculins étaient tout simplement révoltant et réclamait vengeance …vengeance que les wilds n'allaient pas tarder à mettre à exécution !

Flash-back :

Les filles venaient d'arriver pour le petit déjeuner et s'installaient tranquillement à table sous les salutations des maraudeurs :

- « Comment vont nos belles déesses ce matin ? » demanda Sirius d'un air charmeur.

- « Et bien, tu vois, j'avais oublié de faire mon devoir d'enchantement .J'ai donc du me relever au milieu de la nuit pour le faire.. »soupira Elisabeth, en se frottant les yeux.

- « Moi, je suis dans ma période insomniaque donc je me suis dit que ça me coûtait rien d'écrire une lettre à mes parents …trois pages c'est pas si grand que ça ! » ria Lily.

- « On ne dira pas évidement de qui notre charmante Marianne rêvait..les oreillers en rougissent encore.. »pouffa Beth.

Elle ne put aller plus loin car la rêveuse lui avait placé la main sur la bouche et lançait un regard effrayé en direction de Ryan Taggert .Ce n'est pas comme si tout le monde n'était pas au courant du béguin de la jeune fille pour le Serdaigle mais bon …

- « Ma chérie, tu as la langue trop pendue ! »répliqua Marianne sous les éclats de rire de Sirius et Lily.

Ce que les filles n'avaient pas compris, c'était que Sirius faisait diversion pendant que Lunard, agile, glissait quelques gouttes de potion dans leurs verres : La dernière création des maraudeurs !

Ils leurs fallaient des cobayes pour tester leur nouveauté .Malheureusement la promesse de 20 allions en échange de leur participation, n'avait pas emballé les premiers années …Au grand mot les grands remèdes !

Les filles burent et disparurent aussitôt dans un PLOP sonore attirant l'attention..

Les 3 jeunes filles avaient disparu au profit de 3 animaux :

Une renarde au pelage roux et aux yeux vert émeraude qui semblait vouloir faire des maraudeurs de la chair à pâtée.

Un chaton blond cendré et aux yeux bleus qui cracha de fureur.

Une lionne au pelage noir et dont les yeux marron étincelant de fureur.

PLOP ! Les 3 jeunes femmes avaient repris leurs apparences alors que la Grande Salle éclatait de rire.

- « Vous..Vous… »balbutiait Lily sous la rage froide qui l'envahissait.

- « Ce n'est pas fini ! »les menaça Beth.

- « Croyez-moi vous allez en entendre parler ! » les avertit Marianne en entraînant ses amies.

FIN DU Flash-back

Elles reprint leurs souffles et pénétrèrent calmement dans l'infirmerie .Ginny était penchée sur un dossier et jouait distraitement avec sa plume.

- « Euh bonjour Mme. »commença Lily timidement.

Celle-ci releva la tête en souriant et leur retourna leur salutation .Elle leur demanda soudain inquiète :

- « Vous avez un problème ? L'une d'entre vous est malade ? »

- « Non non ! Nous voulions vous demander un service.. »hésita Elisabeth.

- « Oh !et cela aurait-il un vague lien avec les charmants maraudeurs ?? » fit l'infirmière malicieuse.

- « Bingo ! Voilà nous voudrions faire un vengeance ..et nous aurions besoin de votre participation.. » expliqua Marianne, diplomate.

- « Il n'y a aucun soucis voyons ! Entre filles, il faut s'entraider ! »

- « Alors voilà le plan … »raconta Lily (vous ne croyez tout de même pas que j'allais tout vous dire maintenant ??et l suspense alors ??)

Plusieurs jours avaient passé depuis la blague et l'annonce de leur plan à Ginny .Les filles avaient du faire semblant de pardonner aux garçons .Endormez la méfiance de votre ennemi afin de mieux le vaincre .Leurs dons d'actrices étaient confirmé car les Maraudeurs se prirent au jeu.

Un soir où ils arrivèrent en retard au diner, ils trouvèrent leurs assiettes déjà rempli de nourriture.

- « C'est sympa d'avoir fait ça ! » les remercia Remus en se saisissant de ses couverts.

- « Pas de quoi ! » fit Marianne en continuant son jus de citrouille.

- « J'adore quand vous êtes aux petits oignons pur nous.. »plaisanta James.

Ils ne virent pas le sourire satisfait des filles lorsqu'ils engloutirent leur repas, ni leurs rires quand elles virent les Maraudeurs filer comme le vent à l'infirmerie, malade et pris de nausée.

- « Vraiment efficace cette potion qui donne des nausées.. »remarqua Chandler.

- « Oui, il faudra demander à Mme Pretto comment on la fabrique … »acquiesce Lily.

Et elles partirent à l'infirmerie en courant comme des folles.

Elles arrivèrent au moment propice pur la seconde partie de leur plan .Selon ce qu'elles avaient convenu, Ginny les avait obligé à se dévêtir afin de les ausculter..Leur tournant ils virent pas la substitution de leurs uniformes par des costumes de lapin soumis à un sortilège d'illusion et de portoloin .Leur mauvaise action faite, elles retournèrent à la Grande Salle profiter du spectacle.

BLLLAAAMMM !!!

Tout le monde était mort d rire alors que les célèbres Maraudeurs se regardaient ébahis .Mais leur surprise fut encore plus vive lorsque Ginny leur demanda :

- « Une carotte messieurs ? »

Ils remarquèrent alors les wilds mortes de rire qui se retenaient au chambranle de la porte pur ne pas tomber..

- « Mesdemoiselles, j'accorde 20 points à Gryffondor pour votre sens de la mise en scène. »annonça Harry en se dirigeant vers son épouse.

- « Et que me donnes –tu à moi pour ma complicité ? » questionna l'infirmière en minaudant.

- « Un très grand baiser, promesse de quelque chose de meilleur dans notre chambre.. »susurra Harry en se penchant sur elle.

- « Je ne veux pas entendre ça ! » s'exclama Ron en se bouchant les oreilles.

Et alors que tout le monde commentait la nouvelle blague, les maraudeurs présentèrent leurs excuses .Ce que les wilds acceptèrent, bafouant leur troisième règle : NE JAMAIS PARDONNER..Mais les règles sont faites pour être bafoué .Non ??

_J'ai décidé de passer outre ma feignantise pour vous taper un chap de suite …qui fait 3 pages !!!! Glup ! Je crois que je vais aller me recoucher …ah mais non j'ai le vaccin antigrippe !!Flûte !_

_Nanou01 : veux tu une autre tentative de meurtre ?? Lol voilà la suite._

_Ziaka : enchanté tel que la suite arrive..Pas très français je sais._

_Emy : mais si tu y aurais pensé !! Faut pas dire ça …tu me diras, tu y aurais pensé ; je ne taperais pas les chaps …PQ T'Y A PAS PENSE ???_

_Misscerise : Je le dit, le répète et le repepete : JE SUIS SADIQUE lol _

_Pitch : relève toi !je sais que mon génie fait tomber à genoux mais quand même..Lol (soupir) pq j'ai pas des profs comme ça moi ??_

_Diane : HUUMMM une andouille ?? Lol ben quoi je répond !_

_Sweety : la tentative de noyade a été beaucoup apprécié..Faudra que je la retente.._

_Gwen :( se met à genoux) emmène moi avec toi !!! Pitiééééé…_

_Nolyssa : suite ?? Ah cette suite !!Lol_

_Flore jade : très court mais très mignon lol_

_Lorelei candice Black : mais oui !! La suite est déjà là …_

_Myvaughn-sark : Je suis la réincarnation de Luis de Funès..En plus mignonne !lol_

_Saroux : ça c'était de la demande en mariage en effet..Quand à la ressemblance : ce ne doit pas être possible puisque j'ai mis au point cette demande avec une copine..Qui a l'esprit tordu d'ailleurs.._

_Touraz : décidément ! Bon faudra que je me renseigne auprès de mon amie..Ayant écrit ce chap pendant une pause avec une copine, je pense pas que nous ayons beaucoup de ressemblance avec cette fic …merci de l'avertissement !_

_Gaby27 : hé ne meurs pas !! Pense à ma conscience (déjà que je suis pas un ange !)..Faut pas faire de crise cardiaque !_

_Mimissandre : as-tu menacé de jeter ton ordi ??C'est ce que je ais en général quand y pas de suite à ce que je lis..Lol_

_Mushu : oh c'est ce petit dragon rouge de mulan ?? J'adore ce perso !! Lol quand à cette ressemblance : je vais péter un câble, lis donc ma réponse au reviews précédentes.._

_Tchingtchong : on dirait un prof .lol vous me mettez combien madame ??_

_Lilialy : pas bête les idées !! Vais suivre votre avis miss..Heureusement que m fic n'est pas un somnifère..Lol je m'en voudrais autrement !_

_Candice05 : et ben tu vas bientôt recommencé !_

_Virg05 : super on dirait une de mes copines..Sssssssuuuuuuuuiiiisss mmaaaalllltttrrraaiiittééééeeee !!! Ooouuuiiiinnnn _

_Gwen T.Jedusor Black : oui, c'est un poison très efficace..Lol_

_Lily-x-lily : oho j'ai beaucoup de mort sur la conscience..Dois –je aller me constituer prisonnière ??Lol_

_La fraise : merci du compliment..Tu es vexée si je te dis que je préfère les pommes ??Lol_

_Norianne : Merci merci..Je ne suis qu'une simple écrivaine !!_

_Sellesta : nous allons justement traité de ce sujet …c'est un peu comme entré en psychanalyse non ?? _

_Catherine Broke : dès que ma crise de feignantise est passé..Et elle va bientôt recommencé je crois.._

_Gwelle : me demande si je vais pas demander une petite paye moi..Lol mais non pas chère seulement 50 euros par chap !_

_Lilichoco_ _: au se cours ! On se calme ! Je mets la suite dès que je peux (ou que j'en ai envie ..) bon je vais faire une reviews pour le moins simple : merci beaucoup ,voilà la suite et c'est vrai que ce serait marrant d'avoir des profs comme ça .._

_Aurélien : yoh !ça fait bizarre de voir un garçon justifié tout ce u'il dit..C'est trop mignon !! Ça me rappelle quelqu'un d' ailleurs..Ne t'en fais pas !en out cas, je suis très heureuse que ma fic te plaise..C'est rare des garçons qui aime les fics écrite par des filles .._

_Audrey : OK OK OK OK OK OK OK ? _

_Aurélien : te revoilà !!C'est la première fois qu'un mec se met à genoux devant moi..Ha quelle sensation !!Hum bon .Tu peux te féliciter de m'avoir fait flancher..C'est pas que je lache l'affaire mais j'ai pensé que j'avais bien le droit à un peu de repos..En tout cas voilà la suite !!_


	5. operation seduction

Dans le dortoir des garçons de Gryffondor, une bataille se prépare.

- Alors, messieurs, vous êtes prêts à lancer l'opération séduction ? demanda le jeune homme lunettes, James pour les plus intimes.

- Prêt mon général ! fit Sirius en se mettant au garde à vous.

- Notre honneur est en jeu soldat ! Nous n'avons toujours pas réussi à déstabiliser nos nouveaux profs ! Or la réputation de notre bande de chahuteur est en jeu .Nous nous devons de réussir à ébranler la partie adverse ! continua James, en marchant de long en large et en menaçant ses amis d'une cravache imaginaire.

- Donc Patmol se charge de la prof de Métamorphoses et Cornedrue de l'infirmière. récapitula Peter avant de se tourner vers Remus, Un problème Lunard ?

Lunard fronçait les sourcils et répondit : Sur le moment, je trouvais l'idée bonne mais là j'ai une sourde angoisse ..

- Une sourde angoisse ? Tes instincts de loup-garou ? demanda Peter.

- Ouaip, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de les provoquer. continua le loup.

- Allons bon ! Ne nous dit pas que tu as les chocottes ? répliqua Sirius en passant un bras autour des épaules de Remus. Tu parles aux deux plus grands séducteurs que Poudlard n'est jamais compté en ses murs

- Je remet pas votre réputation en doute Patmol. sagaça Remus en repoussant le bras de Sirius, Je dis simplement que ce coup-ci je le sens pas, c'est tout ! Mais après tout, je m'en moque, moi je risque rien ! conclut-il en haussant les épaules.

Lors du cours de Métamorphoses, Hermione naimat pas le sourire qu'elle vit sur le visage des Maraudeurs .Que pouvaient-ils bien mijoter encore ? Mais elle repoussa cette inquiétude face la possibilité d'une prochaine blague : Après tout, s'ils faisaient encore des bêtises, elle pourrait leurs demander de faire quelques petites modifications dans sa salle de cours .Par exemple, elle navait jamais aimé ces fenêtres..Toutefois, le cours se passa bien, laissant Hermione sonnerie annonça l'heure du déjeuner et ses élèves sortirent en prof soupira, pensant qu'elle devenait sûrement parano à force de cotoyer les jumeaux Weasley.

- Hum Hum ! Excusez_moi professeur ? toussota une voix grave devant elle.

Hermione sursauta et releva la tête pour constater que tous ses élèves étaient bien sortis SAUF Sirius ! Et voir le regard séducteur qu'il lui lançait, elle eut un bref sourire .Combien de fois avait-elle vu ce sourire sur le visage du parrain de Harry à son époque ?

Elle se rappela ses attitudes séductrices envers Ginny lors de son mariage .Harry avait alors calmement promis à son parrain de le faire piquer s'il osait un geste envers sa fiancé sourire s'élargit comme ce moment repassait dans son esprit .Mais Sirius, fort de ce sourire qu'il voulait comme preuve qu'il avait réussi à la troubler, entreprit son essai de séduction :

- Voilà, je voulais savoir si vous pouviez m'aider .Je cherche un sortilège capable de transmuter en des oreilles de félins des oreilles humaines. avoua t'il avec un clin d'oeil.

Hermione réfléchissait lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Black dans ses cheveux .Elle se raidit alors .Il n'essayait tout de m^me pas de la draguer ??

- J'aime beaucoup vos cheveux Hermione .Je peux même dire qu'ils m'envoutent. dit-il avec une voix rauque de séducteur.

Elle le dévisagea,stupé venait la chercher pour le déjeuner et s'il voyait Sirius ; parrain de son meilleur ami ou pas, il le tuerait ! Elle réagi alors, priant pour ne pas se faire trucider à son retour dans le futur :

- Mr Black, je suis ravie de le savoir mais j'aimerais maintenant que vous cessiez cette comédie ridicule ! ordonna t'elle avec la voix de quelqu'un qui tape sur les doigts dun petit garçon désobéissant.

- Mais elle n'est pas ridicule .Au contraire. murmura le jeune Black d'une voix de velours.

Elle se résigna alors l'humilier .Elle navait pas d'autres choix :

- Eh bien pour moi, elle l'est tout fait ! Comment pouvez_vous penser que je sois assez stupide pour me laisser prendre au piège ? Regardez_vous ! Vous avez 17 ans et moi 25 .De toute manière, je préfère les roux de haute stature et bien fait .Ce qui n'est pas votre cas ! conclut-elle en le jaugeant de haut en bas.

Sirius se recula comme sous l'effet d'une gifle .Il entendit un rire derrière lui et vit son prof de vol s'approcher pour venir enlacer sa femme.

- J'ose prétendre que c'est de moi dont tu parlais. chuchota Ron en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

- Evidement ! A moins que je ne pense à l'un de tes frères .. rétorqua sa femme mutine.

- Je ne pense suis le seul bien fait de la fratrie ! rigola le rouquin.

Aucun des deux ne vit Sirius séclipser, rouge de honte.

A la table des Gryffondors, trois jeunes garçons attendaient avec impatience le résultat de Sirius .Et celui_ci était inscrit sur son visage lorsqu'il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise la tête dans les mains.

- A voir ta tête, on devine que ça a pas marché. Dit Remus en servant de la nourriture à son ami. Le chien répondit en gémissant, s'enfonçant encore plus dans ses bras :

- Mon honneur est bafoué ! Elle m'a fait la leçon comme à un petit garçon et m'a dit que je n'étais pas du tout son style de mec

- Sérieux ? S'exclama Peter surpris.

- Sérieux ! Et là_dessus, Granger est arrivé et a commencé à flirter ..Je me suis senti misérable, moins que rien

Remus tourna la tête vers James, paisible, et lui demanda :

- Tu veux toujours le faire ?

- Bien sur ! Pour Sirius, ce n'était qu'un problème de goût .Je n'aurait pas ce problème ! Tu as bien dit que je ressemblais beaucoup au prof de DCFM, non ? Eh bien, je vais m'en servir ! annonça le mal coiffé avec assurance.

A la dernière heure de cours de la journée, James fit semblant de se sentir mal et se rendit àl' ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Harry déjà présent !

- Bah qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Demanda bêtement Potter senior.

- Je rend visite à ma femme .C'est interdit ? répliqua Potter junior avec malice.

Ginny rigola et se tourna vers son patient :

- Que puis _je pour vous ?

- J'ai mal au ventre. expliqua James en se massant la partie incriminée.

- Hé bien je vais essayer de vous trouver quelque chose. dit Ginny en se dirigeant vers la remise aux remèdes.

Les deux hommes observèrent Ginny quitter la pièce de son pas élégant.

- Pas touche Potter ! répliqua Harry.

- Quoi ? fit James innocemment.

- Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot voulez_vous ? Le professeur Granger m'a raconté la tentative de séduction de votre ami Black. fit Harry en buvant son café.

- Et alors ? répliqua James.

- Alors, je sais que vous avez l'intention de faire pareil avec ma femme .Mais je vous préviens tout de suite, vous ny arriverez pas.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce qu'elle m'aime depuis qu'elle a 11 ans et que si à l'époque ,j'étais trop stupide pour la voir autrement que comme une soeur et la laisser partir avec d'autres types ,ce n'est plus le cas maintenant !

- Qu'est ce qui m'empêche de le faire quand même ? répliqua James arrogant.

- Vous aimeriez que j'aille raconter vos blagues à Mlle Evans ? répliqua Harry, sur de lui.

- Je prend quand m^me le risque ! Et j'arriverais même à l'embrasser, je parie..

- Si j'étais vous, je n'essaierais même pas ! Mon mari a une façon d'embrasser totalement me souviens encore de notre premier baiser devant une salle pleine .. fit la voix amusée de Ginny, qui était revenue dans la pièce.

- Je savais que j'embrassait divinement bien ! fit Harry en bombant le torse.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et tendit un flacon à James :

- Votre potion Mr Potter. A moins que vous ne souhaitiez un traitement particulier ? fit _elle amusée en pointant sa baguette sur lui.

- Euh non, non ! Merci !Au revoir ! bafouilla Potter en sortant de l'infirmerie précipitamment.

Plus tard dans la soirée, l'échec de leur plan fut approuvé et les deux Casanova furent désappointés de savoir que leur technique de drague n'était peut_être pas aussi parfaite que ça !!

_Petit blabla de l'auteur : bon OK ça fait un bail que je publie plus..Ne me tuez pas s'il vous plait !! (Se couvre la tête de ses mains) J'ai vécu mon année de terminale à fond et entre les devoirs, les amis qui voulaient graver notre nom dans l'histoire de l'école etc..J'avoue que je rentrais chez moi claquée sans avoir envie de taper ..Si ce n'est sur mon petit frère ^^ _

_Enfin le lycée c'est fini !! Je suis fière d'avoir été admise au BAC avec la mention assez bien !!J'ai également pris de l'avance sur mon quota de fiesta, j'ai fini mon boulot donc je suis en VACANCES !! Hé oui pendant que certains stressaient sur leurs résultats moi, je transformais ce stress en action au boulot !!^^ Maligne la crevette ..Mais bon, réponse aux reviews !!_

_Mortedeesse : tant que tu meures pas de rire et que je suis pas inculpée d'homicides ^^_

_Les 2 patates : voilà la suite !!_

_Une grosse fan de cette fanfic : bien sur qu'ils le découvriront un jour ^^ ce ne serait pas drole sinon !! Merci d'être ma fan .._

_Judith : merci bcp !! Voilà la suite !!_

_Moineau : c'est clair que le clavier ne m'aide pas parfois !!^^ Très bonne suggestion que je prend en compte ..L'avis de mes lecteurs est toujours important ..Tu auras le droit à ta petite minute de pub à la fin de cette page ^^_

_Celewyn : les Wilds sont les alter égaux féminins des maraudeurs ..Bien sur qu'il y aura de la romance entre eux !! ^^ _

_Ep : bien sur qu'il va y avoir une suite !!_

_Tempete sanguine : Thank you !^^_

_Owitchygirl : merci de ton soutien !_

_Sarah2405 :'jai jeter un coup d'oeil mais je ne l'ai pas trouvée ..Mon sens de l'orientation a encore marché ..^^_

_Puky : rassurée ? Elle n'est pas abandonnée juste un peu en attente .._

_Aurelien-12 : hmmm un garçon à plat ventre devant moi..J'aime ce sentiment !! ^^ Allez je te fais marcher !! Voilà une suite ..Je ne voudrais pas que tu te noies à force de baver en attendant la suite .._

_Aurelien : je peux vraiment TOUT te demander ?? ( se frotte le menton d'une manière conspiratrice ) excellent ,excellent .^^_

_Didine34790 : merci !!_

_Virg05 : mais euh !! Je fais ce que je peux si tu me tapes pas, j'irais un chti chouilla plus vite ..^^_

_Titmo : merci bcp !!_

_Catherine Broke : voici la suite .._

_Chemjr : quoi t'es encore vivant ?? Flute alors !!^^_

_Gwendolyn Jedusor Black : humour de l'auteur que veux-tu .._

_Sandrine : bisous toi aussi et voici la suite .._

_Sweety : ?? Pas tout compris _

_Meliasan : merci pour tous ces compliments..Je vais finir par prendre la grosse tete .._

_Noriane : désolllééeee ..ça a été encore plus long !!!_

_Cmoa : euh, je suis une terminale S qui ne sait pas calculer et qui est nulle au niveau date alors je pense qu'il faut pas creuser de ce coté l ^^_

_666naku : Thanks !!_

_Sasadu2701 : suite avec de l'action ?? On verra pour trouver quelque chose .._

_Lilichoco : mais je suis sadique !!^^_

_Lily forever : merci !!!!_

_Tchingtchong : je devrais te présenter l'un de mes potes ..Niveau chantage vous vous entendriez bien : un gateau et un chèque ?? Est ce que tu as été sage au moins ??_

_Touraz : thank you !_

_Chocolatine : plus rien ne peut les choqués les pauvres .. Quoique ce chap. ..^^_

_Malicia Lupin : la suite parait au fil de mon inspiration..Mais comme j'écris sur papier ..Il faut que je remette la main dessus j'ai une foret tropicale de papier dan ma chambre ..La déforestation en Amazonie c'est moi ^^_

_Nolyssa : ravie que ça te plaise _

_Maelys Halliwell Black : merci de ton soutien _

_ET MAINTENANT UNE PETITE PAGE DE PUB !!!^^_

_Moineau, la plume légère, écrit des fics tout comme votre dévoue amie ici présente..Je souhaite encouragé les talents donc aller voir ses fics !! ^^ C'est à un battement d'aile de ma page !! ^^ Merci de votre attention !!_


	6. Quand le chien remue la queue

Missy n'arrivait pas à dormir cette nuit-là, alors elle décida de se lever pour essayer de trouver l'inspiration à ses rêves par la fenêtre. C'est alors que son regard s'attardait sur la forêt interdite qu'elle vit un énorme chien noir qui trottinait gaiement sous la lune. Ses pensées se figèrent d'effroi, ça ne pouvait quand même pas être le sinistros ???Terrorisée, elle passa le reste de sa nuit cachée sous sa couette, priant que le sinistros ne vienne pas la dévorer.

Le lendemain, la rumeur qu'un sinistros se baladait en liberté dans le parc de l'école avait fait le tour de l'école. Elle était même arrivée aux oreilles des Maraudeurs qui se regardaient, perplexe.

« Ben alors Patmol, on se fait des virées sans nous maintenant ? » demanda James, en haussant les sourcils.

« J'en sais rien !! C'est pas moi !! »geignit ledit Patmol.

« Peut être que notre toutou est somnambule ? »suggéra Lunard.

« Ca serait une sorte de somnambulisme canin ? Je savais pas que ça existait. »rigola Cornedrue.

« Je pense qu'on peut toujours poser la question à l'infirmière. »dit Remus.

« Ben voyons ! Je vais débarquer chez l'infirmière et demandez la bouche en cœur 'salut je pense que mon alter-égo canin prend le pas sur moi la nuit et que je me balade sous sa forme durant mon sommeil. Comment vous pouvez me soigner ?' »

« Moi ce que j'en dis ! C'était juste pour t'aider ! »soupira Remus tandis que James rigolait.

Ils partirent pour le cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Le cours fut intéressant comme à son habitude mais la totalité des élèves semblèrent tout de fois surpris de voir leur Professeur baillé toute les trente secondes à se décrocher la mâchoire. Ce fait éclipsa l'histoire du chien.

Toutefois cette réalité les rattrapa le lendemain quand des élèves qui se baladaient en amoureux racontaient à tout le monde qu'ils avaient vu un énorme chien noir qui se baladait dans le par cet qu'ils avaient également senti une présence de quelque chose d'énorme qui accompagnait cette bête. Lunard et Cornedrue prirent alors chacun un bras de Sirius et le trainèrent de force à l'infirmerie pour régler cette question. Ils eurent alors la surprise de découvrir le professeur Pretot profondément endormi sur un des lits de l'infirmerie.

« Quel bon vent vous amène dans mon humble antre ? » demanda la voix de l'infirmière, les faisant sursauter.

« Euh on pense que Sirius fait peut être du somnambulisme et enfin on voudrait savoir si on peut faire quelque chose pour arrêter ça ? »résume Lupin qui s'était repris le premier.

« Hmmm, je pense qu'il va vous falloir passer la nuit ici afin que je détermine précisément la nature de ce somnambulisme. »dit Ginny.

« Euh ça va passer ! Pas obligé, un petit somnifère et boum ça va passer !! » fit le chien en effectuant une retraite stratégique vers la sortie.

Il ne parvint cependant pas à ses fins car la porte s'ouvrit sur le frère de Ginny totalement échevelé et qui se frottait le bras.

« Ron attrape-le !! » ordonna l'infirmière

Il ne fallut qu'une seconde et d'excellent réflexe de gardien à Ron pour ceinturer le fuyard .Et un sort d'un Harry grognon d'être sorti de son sommeil.

« Non je veux pas !!Je suis trop jeune pour servir de cobaye !! » pleurnichait Sirius en se tortillant dans tous les sens « TRAITRES !!! » hurla-t'il en direction de ses deux meilleurs amis qui se tordaient de rire.

Après avoir maitrisé le patient, Ginny se tourna vers son frère qui se tournait toujours le bras en grimaçant.

« Alors ? »

« Sniffle m'a mordu. On pourrait pas lui demander de calmer son instinct parce que la prochaine fois je le trucide ! »grogna Ron en montrant une superbe marque de morsure sur le bras…Une morsure qui ressemblait à celle d'un chien !

« Vous avez un chien professeur ? »demanda Remus perplexe.

« Euh non, mais c'est le chien d'un ami à nous et…Voilà quoi ! »finit Ron sous le regard affligé des deux autres.

Les trois maraudeurs les fixèrent incertains tandis que Harry baillait.

Le mystère continuait et agaçait de plus en plus nos trois garçons qui s'étaient entendu dire par Ginny qu'à par que Sirius ronflait comme un camionneur, il n'y avait aucun problème de sommeil chez ce jeune homme. Ils décidèrent donc d'enquêter et pour cela il fallait faire un tour sur le lieu du crime …Et quoi de mieux pour ça que de le faire la nuit lorsque le 'sinistros' en question allait se montrer.

Il était plus de minuit passé et toujours pas de trace du fameux animal. Ils commençaient à se demander s'ils ne devaient pas rentrer quand ils entendirent

« Ca suffit maintenant Sniffle ! Tu sais que je t'adore mais si je dors pas un peu, une marmotte serait bientôt mieux que moi comme professeur. » fit une voix qu'ils reconnurent comme celle de Harry.

« WAOUF ! »

« Pitié ! Je commence à me faire l'effet d'être un cinglé à force de parler à un chien ! »gémit Harry

Alors que les pas se rapprochaient nos trois espions en herbe se planquèrent dans les fourrés. Peu de temps après ils virent débarquer leur professeur accompagné d'un énorme chien noir au pelage soyeux qui ressemblait à s'y m'éprendre à …PATMOL !!

Mais c'était impossible car l'original se trouvait à côté d'eux !!

« WAOUAOUF ! »

« Bon d'accord si tu insiste, je veux bien encore ce soir mais demain tu rentres !! Je veux pas avoir de problème avec les autres. Déjà que tu as mordu Ron et maintenant j'ai l'impression que Ginny va me faire la tête à force que je passe mes nuits dehors avec toi au lieu de les passer au lit avec elle... »

Le grand chien se dressa sur ses pattes arrières et posa ses antérieurs sur les épaules du jeune homme, sa langue pendant sur le côté de sa bouche.

« Bon je vais me transformer mais comporte-toi comme un chien normal bon sang ! »

Et sur les yeux ébahis des ses trois étudiants, leur professeur se transforma en un énorme jaguar. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de dire 'ouf' les deux animaux s'étaient enfuis en courant.

Ils rentrèrent dans leur dortoir encore sous le choc de ce qu'ils avaient vu.

« Je …Je rêve les gars hein ??Y avait pas de deuxième moi dans ce parc hein ? » questionna Sirius d'une voix tremblante

« Non t'as pas rêvé .On l'a tous vu mais ça peut être qui ?? » s'interrogea Remus

« De plus le prof se change en animagus, vous avez vu ?? » fit James

« Mes amis, je crois que nous allons devoir mené une petite investigation »déclara Remus tandis que les deux autres hochaient la tête pour exprimer leur accord

Il était plus que temps de découvrir les secrets de leur professeur.

_Et voili voilou la suite au prochain épisode !! Comme j'ai fini mon année et passé mes partiels, je vais désormais avoir plus de temps pour me consacrer à mes projets. J'envisage de publier les mardis, jeudis et vendredi (jour où j'ai la maison pour moi seule vu que tout le monde bosse).Je sais que ça fait un bail que vous me suppliez pour un nouveau chapitre de cette fic et ben le voilà !!Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre !!^^' L'année de médecine est assez prenante en fait lol. Je mets en route deux nouvelles fics : un yaoï Sirius/Remus (c'est la faute de mes amis je vous jure !!) et un Rachel/Paul de Twillight (c'est un de mes couples adorés mais malheureusement sous-exploité dans le livre !! u_u)_

_Et maintenant une réponse à mes reviews !!_

_Little miss ssmoon : je suis ravie que ça te plaise !! Et on ne met jamais assez de reviews à nos auteurs donc ne t'excuse pas si tu le fais deux fois ^^_

_Ilouna : la suite est là ! Merci de tes compliments_

_Luluciole 5 : non je n'ai pas arrêté d'écrire, j'aime trop ça pour m'en passer !! : p j'aurais trop adoré avoir un prof qui nous laisse faire tout ce qu'on voulait, mais il parait que ça n'existe pas u_u_

_Anonyme : oui je m'en suis rendu compte. Je crois qu'il y a un problème de transmission de fichier entre mon ordi et le site, il supprime certaines choses... Je vais faire de mon mieux, style une deuxième relecture pour vérifier avant de publier .En tout cas merci tout de même !! ^^_

_Niiness : lol je suis ravie que tu en meures de rire !!_

_Gabe 92 : voilà la suite !! Je vais publier dès que je peux !_

_Céline : vraiment ravie que cette histoire te plaise autant_

_The-pretty-Wolf : et une petite suite ! Une !_

_Coco-san77 : lol je me disais que c'est le genre de truc dont un mec se rappelle toute sa vie à notre désavantage …Malheureusement !_

_Chaeos : c'est vrai qu'il doit se sentir seul à force de voyager tout seul !! Donc un peu de compagnie ne lui fera pas de mal_

_Azuli : sympa !! La suite tout de suite _

_Sweety : merci j'espère que mes vacances actuelles se passeront mieux que les anciennes_

_Myvaughn-sark : oui que James s'occupe de Lily et les loups seront bien gardés !!_

_Cicin : le problème va être arrangé dès que je pourrais …Pour plus de précision regarde ma réponse à anonyme _

_Severus rogue : désolé qu'il n'y ait pas assez de Severus à ton goût .En tout cas je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise et voilà la suite... Tes supplications ont porté leur fruit !!_


End file.
